Tristifer Botley
' Tristifer Botley' is the son of Sawane, and Siggy Botley making him a member of and following the death of his brother Harren the heir of House Botley. Tristifer Botley has six siblings in the form of Harren, Symond, SIggy, Harla, Vickon, and Thyri Botley of which his brother Harren was an extremely brave and reckless Ironborn that was the heir of House Botley until he fell during the Siege of Harrenhall, his brother Symond is the spitting image of Harren and since Tristifer's rise to promince in House Botley Symond has become his most trusted man, Siggy is a beautiful girl of whom is beloved by her brother Trisitifer and stands as the Castelan of Lordsport, while his sister Harla is alongside Symond his most trusted member of his fleet, and she captains a ship of her own of which she has crewed with all women like her, his brother Vickon was born blind and has thus been confined to Lordsport but is beloved by his siblings and is an intelligent young man, while his final sibling Thyri took part in the Siege of Harrenhall where she was captured and remains a prisoner of House Strong. Following the death of his mother, his father would arrange that Tristifer Botley was sent to foster at Pyke under Balon Greyjoy himself of which was a truly great honor. During his time fostering at Pyke he fell deeply in love with Asha Greyjoy, and while she was physically intimate with him, she never treated him as lovingly as he treater her, and she continued to reject his marriage proposals to her despite her father accepting them. Tristifer would join his fleet to his older brother Harren's fleet and then they joined Asha's forces and it was during the waiting for the attack to begin that he confronted Asha over her treatement of him and showed his love for her but instead of admitting her love for him she embaressed him in front of her crew causing him to take his fleet and join Maron's forces instead. Tristifer took part in the Siege of Harrenhall and fighting bravely during the battle he was one of the few survivors of the Massacre at the market and was able to pull his brother's body from the field by was unable to save his sister Thyri of whom became a captive of the Strong's. Tristifer remained at Harrenhall in the fighting despite Asha asking him to leave with her, and continued to try and find and rescue his siter but the Strong's refused to barter prisoners while the Ironborn held members of their own forces. After all the time in Harrenhall he was forced to leave with his forces after he was commanded to bring the Botley forces westward and join the assault on Seagard, and it was here where like Qarl Greymoot he rejected Asha's attemtps to see him and burned the two letters that she sent to him. History Early History Following the death of his mother, his father would arrange that Tristifer Botley was sent to foster at Pyke under Balon Greyjoy himself of which was a truly great honor. During his time fostering at Pyke he fell deeply in love with Asha Greyjoy, and while she was physically intimate with him, she never treated him as lovingly as he treater her, and she continued to reject his marriage proposals to her despite her father accepting them. Family Members House Botley.png|Sawane Boltey - Father|link=Sawane Botley House Botley.png|Siggy Botley - Mother|link=Siggy Botley House Botley.png|Symond Botley - Brother|link=Symond Botley House Botley.png|Siggy Botley II. - Sister|link=Siggy Botley II. Relationships Asha Greyjoy See Also : Asha Greyjoy Robert Strong See Also :Robert Strong Qarl Greymoot See Also : Qarl Greymoot Category:House Botley Category:People Category:Human Category:Ironborn